I'll Lead Him Back to Heaven
by londoneyedgirl
Summary: Let me find a perfectly matching expression to describe Cato. It could be tough, ruthless, killer. He doesn't know how to describe himself; but I do. He's a fallen angel. Rated T because IDK. Oneshot.


**Author's note: And here I am with another Catoniss oneshot. Had this idea when _Halo_ by _Beyonce_ came on the radio while I was heading to my grandma's house. Anyway, I hope this isn't bad. I loved the start but the end wasn't how I expected, but still. Hope you like it :)**

Let me find a perfectly matching expression to describe Cato. It could be_ tough, ruthless, killer_. It could be _vicious, mean_, or even _unreachable_. But something I learned after living with him after three years is that even him doesn't know how to describe himself; but I do.

_Fallen angel._

The world hasn't done good things to him; evil is what he knows the best. I don't care about your judgment if you think I'm stupid for forgiving him for killing Peeta, but who knows better? Me. If I didn't forgive him, who would if even he can't forgive himself for _existing_?

_He's corrupted._

He could be so good, so innocent, so genuine. And I'm not gonna deceive him saying I love him because he doesn't love me too, and that's fine with us. But he cares about me and I care about him; I got his back and he has mine. A cold, unusual but caring relationship underneath the hot, lust filled one we give Panem and they buy it.

We don't lie to each other. He's the only one who I don't lie to and he also doesn't lie to me; we couldn't even if we tried. He knows me too much, even though we met just a few years ago, but it doesn't matter. I give him comfort, he gives me comfort; he gives me fake love and I return it.

"_You're everything I need."_ He told me one day and that gave me thoughts. And that day I found out it's the same for me. He is everything I'll ever need because he already knows too much. He knows _me_ too much, and that shouldn't be normal and ok for us but it is.

The first year was tough. The only thing we talked to each other behind the cameras were basically cursing and offensive words, and maybe it would've stayed like that if they hadn't forced us to marry and live together in the Capitol. His reaction to it was only worse and far more impressive than mine because he punched the walls without breaking his hand. And that was the only moment in my entire life that I was scared of him.

One year after, he promised me he would never make me scared of him again.

And we're not in love. _We're not._

When we're in front of a camera and he hugs me, it's all a lie. But when we're alone and occasionally he kisses me, I know he's not lying. He has this strong barrier around him, never lets me cross it and go too far. His emotions are never too clear but still, I am the one who sees the most of him. He is more than people think of him – so much more. So much more I'll know and so much more I'll never tell people. Never write about it, never give a hint.

Second year was ok. We talked a little bit more and the cursing moments had decreased a lot. It still happened, but it became less frequent.

Third year was a little bit tougher since the rebels attacked us. They thought we were in the Capitol's side, and that gave Cato a huge hatred for the two rebels that attacked us – not because of the attack itself, but because it gave me a two broken ribs and a twisted arm. So he killed them, and that's probably the reason why most of the rebels don't like him. And we don't care, so… Yeah.

And right now, as we prepare ourselves to fight against the Capitol, I wonder if we're gonna survive this. I have my special bow and arrows and lots of knives, and Cato has two swords and we both have explosives. I see Finnick Odair nod at us and prepare himself with his trident.

Cato gets me when I'm distracted and he smirks. His arms wrap around my waist from behind and he rests his chin on top of my head and I don't complain. Last time I said "_on the shoulder is way more romantic"_ he answered me with a snicker and a _"that would be great but unfortunately, you're a midget"_. So I just hold his hands for as long as I can before the combat.

"_Better not get killed."_ He whispers and I know that is the most romantic thing he can tell me, so I just say it back and turn around to give him a peck on the lips.

And I just have one thing in my mind to make me go through this and make it out alive.

_I have to stay alive to give his humanity back. Give him happiness, smiles and a fairytale love; he deserves it. Because that wall, that _barrier_ around him is crumbling down and I'm just about to lead him back to heaven._


End file.
